Friends with Benefits
by annde28
Summary: Ivy meets a friend who can help her ease her frustrations with Rachel. Ivy/femslash
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Friends with Benefits**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter One.  
**

"Ivy, wait! Don't…

The heavy church door slammed shut before Rachel could say anymore.

_God, I can't believe I did it again, _Ivy berated herself. She was down the stairs already, digging into her purse that she grabbed off the hallway table. Cell phone in hand, she scrolled

through the speed dial until she found Ronnie's number. Phoned pressed to her ear, she fumbled through her purse for her car keys.

"Hello?" Ronnie's voice came over her cell phone. Calm, cool and collected as always. No doubt that she was fully aware who was on the other end, thanks to caller I.D.

"Hey, Ronnie", Ivy tried to sound upbeat, "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"Nice try, Tamwood. Let me guess, would you care to meet me and talk about it?!?"

Ivy could hear the smirk on Ronnie's face coming across the airways loud and clear. _Smug bitch,_ she thought.

"If you are free, meet me at the club. I'm leaving now. See you soon." Ivy hit the END button on the phone and clicked it shut, tossing it back into her purse. _She'll be there_, she thought.

Ivy slid into the driver's seat and started the big black sedan she drove when she didn't want to take her motorcycle. Ivy gripped the steering wheel and pressed her forehead against it.

_God, what was I thinking? Everything has been going so well with Rachel. We were getting along and she wasn't acting nervous around me anymore. Then I go and screw it all up again.  
_

"Damn it", Ivy slammed her palm against the wheel. _I just have to get out of here for a little while and get myself together. God, why does Rachel have this effect on me?!?_

Ivy took a look at herself in the rear view mirror. "Great, my pupils couldn't be _more_ dilated now, could they?" She put her car in reverse and before she could change her mind and go back

into the church, she headed out to meet Ronnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Ronnie, or Veronica as most people knew her, was, among many things, reliable. Ivy met her through Kisten a long time ago. Veronica worked in the financial district and would often come

to Piscary's with her colleagues and friends. Kisten had set his sights on Veronica after seeing her several times in the restaurant. He told Ivy that he thought she looked like a mix

between Ali Larter and Cindy Crawford. This Ivy had to see for herself. So one night, while Ivy and Kisten were sitting at the bar at Piscary's, in walks Veronica and friends. Ivy had to

agree with Kist, Veronica was gorgeous. A tall, thin, brunette with a devilish glint in her eyes. She too was a living vamp. Maybe not as much old world background as the Tamwoods, but

she could hold her own in the social circles. Beauty, power _and_ influence; no wonder Kisten was smitten.

Kisten had told Ivy tonight was the night. He was sure that she would be going home with him this fine evening. Ivy had offered a wager that he was out of his league with this one.

Undaunted, Kisten approached Veronica in hopes of asking her out. As Ivy watched from across the bar, Veronica politely blocked Kisten's advances. As flattering as his offer was, she

explained that she "batted for the other team." Never one to be shot down, Kisten countered with another offer to then join him and his lovely friend sitting at the bar. Veronica took a

look across the bar, and with one eyebrow raised, tipped her glass at Ivy and took Kist up on his offer. And thus the friendship was made.

Ronnie, Kisten and Ivy became fast friends. Ivy could sense a sexual tension between herself and the pretty brunette, and Kisten was always waiting in the wings on the slim chance that

the three of them would get together. Remembering this made Ivy smile and shake her head, "God, Kist, you were such a pig!"

Ronnie was more than that to Ivy. Over the years, Ivy and Ronnie grew to be close friends, meeting to work out together or just to catch up over drinks. More recently, after Kisten's

death, Ivy relied on Ronnie's sympathetic ear. Ronnie had definitly been a strong shoulder to lean on for Ivy, listening to her whenever she had a problem, personal or otherwise. And

Ronnie was no stranger to the problems Ivy was having with Rachel. The vamp found Ivy's predicament with Rachel slightly amusing, but she would never rub Ivy's nose in it.

As Ivy reminisced on the way to the club, she couldn't help but think that she was finding more and more excuses to call Veronica lately. In fact, she had caught herself daydreaming about

other things involving the pretty vampire a few hours before she made the moves on Rachel at the church. Ivy tried to push the coincidence down into the back of her mind and

concentrated on driving. _At least at this hour, the traffic isn't bad,_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Ivy pulled into the parking space at the jazz club. It was nice here; dark, not too crowded and not too

loud. This was a favorite meeting spot for the two friends and unless someone had a better idea, this

was where they usually met.

Ivy walked into the club and took a seat in a corner booth. The waitress came over minutes later with a

glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, but I think I am going to need something a little stronger tonight." As the waitress left with

Ivy's order, almost as if on cue, Ronnie entered the bar. _Oh shit, _Ivy thought, _she looks good._ Ivy's blood

lust was in full force tonight. The episode in the church with Rachel had stirred up a lot of emotions, and

when Rachel had stopped Ivy's advances once again, she had no outlet for them.

Ivy thought the ride to the bar would have given her the chance to calm down and repress her urges.

Usually it worked, but not tonight. As Veronica spotted Ivy in the corner and flashed her dazzling smile,

Ivy could feel her lust rise back up to the surface.

Veronica walked towards the table, still in her business attire. _Must have been working late tonight_, Ivy

thought as she watched the gorgeous vamp approach. Veronica even made suits look sexy. Her camel

colored twill pants flowed around her long legs, becoming much tighter around her hips, emphasizing

her model-size waist. The white sleeveless v-neck top complimented her tan, flawless skin and drew

attention to her elegant neck. Ronnie's long brown hair had recently been highlighted, Ivy noticed,

giving her the total beach bunny appearance. Ronnie really wore it well.

"Hello, Ivy", Ronnie said as she stood next to the booth Ivy was seated in. "To what do I owe the

pleasure of your company?"

"Have a seat, Veronica. I already ordered us a drink. I was hoping we could talk." Ronnie slid into the

seat across from Ivy. The waitress reappeared with two vodka tonics and set them down on the table in

front of the two women.

"Wow, this must be serious", Ronnie raised an eyebrow, "no orange juice? What's going on Ivy?"

Ronnie lost her sarcastic humor and gave Ivy a serious look.

Ivy began her story about what transpired earlier in the church. About how things had been going so

well with Rachel. And then the painful part where Ivy's advances were met yet again by Rachel's

rejection.

Ivy was beside herself as she told Ronnie everything. She could barely look at the other vamp across the

table from her. Ronnie reached out across the table and held Ivy's hand, her long tan fingers a sharp

contrast to Ivy's pale skin.

"Ivy", she started, "you are an extremely beautiful and powerful vampire. Maybe that is a little bit too

much for your friend at this point. Give her time, and maybe she will change her mind."

"That's just it, Ronnie. What if that day never happens? I have stopped practicing for so long, hoping

she sees me for who I am on the inside. Not just a scary vampire who needs blood. It's just not

working."

"Ivy, you need to stop acting like this." Ronnie pushed back from the table and sat back in the booth.

"You are a Tamwood, and, at one point, you were Piscary's scion. You are one of the most feared and

respected _and_ desired vampires in Cincinnati. Give up on your witch for awhile. Get back to your true

nature, and regain some of your self confidence." Ronnie leaned back across the table, taking Ivy's

hands in both of hers, her perfume drifting across with her. "Honestly Ivy, can't you see that you could

have me anytime you want?"

Ivy looked up from staring at their hands entwined on the table. Ronnie's pupils were very dilated, and

her perfume was starting to play on Ivy's senses more and more. Ivy's lust once again began rising to

the surface. _I must be slipping. Why didn't I notice the subtle hints before?_

Ronnie took Ivy's lack of response to indicate a refusal. Covering her disappointment, Ronnie let go of

Ivy's hands and sat back in her booth. "Scratch that last statement, Ivy. I should know better than to

say that. Chalk it up to the vodka talking." she said, tipping her head back with a sad laugh. "Speaking

of vodka, I'm empty. What do you say to one more? My treat."

"Sure", Ivy said, still slightly stunned at Veronica's offer. Not of the drink, of having her.

Ronnie slid out of the booth and walked over to the bar. Ivy kept replaying Ronnie's words over and

over in her head. She turned to watch the tall vamp waiting at the bar. _Ronnie was so beautiful, how_

_could I not have picked up on how she felt about me?_ Ivy was admiring Ronnie's long slim lines. Her

pants clung tightly against her perfect ass. Ivy's gaze slowly moved up Ronnie's back to her tan arms

and shoulders. Almost as if Ronnie sensed Ivy was watching, she grabbed her long brown hair, gathering

it into a ponytail, exposing her slender, tan neck. Veronica turned her head, looking over her shoulder,

giving Ivy a smoldering look and a sly sexy smile, only turning away when the bartender set down their

drinks in front of her.

Ivy's pulse quickened. _Ronnie knows what she's doing to me. Why not take her up on her offer_? Ivy

thought. Once this thought flitted through Ivy's mind, she knew there was no going back. Ivy had kept

herself in check for so long and denied herself so much. Here was someone offering herself and

everything Ivy wanted, with no pressuring or pleading to do on her part. It was like the floodgates

opened and the desire came rushing in.

Veronica set the drinks down on the table and sat back in the booth. "So, now what, Ivy?", she said,

running her finger along the rim of the glass. Ivy took a sip of her drink, pupils almost fully dilated,

"Let's go to your place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ronnie's apartment was nearby in the city. It was in an old warehouse that was converted into upscale units; industrial yet high rent. As the elevator doors opened and Ronnie stepped out, Ivy marveled at how little the building looked like a warehouse on the inside. Ronnie unlocked the ornate door and held it open for Ivy. "Please, come in." she said, smiling towards her guest.

If Ivy thought the hallway was impressive, Ronnie's apartment would have to be described as outstanding. It seemed that everywhere Ivy looked, the surfaces were covered in granite or exotic hardwood.

"The living room is down here to your left, Ivy. I'll join you in a minute." Ronnie gave Ivy another smile and softly brushed her hand down Ivy's arm before walking down the hall into another room.

Ivy headed down the hall toward the living room, admiring all the details of Ronnie's home. As she entered the room, she couldn't help but think that Ronnie's taste rivaled her own. The furniture was stylish yet inviting, and Ivy felt compelled to run her fingers across the soft leather of the sofa.

As Ivy was admiring the décor, Ronnie had returned to check on her guest. Leaning back against the doorframe, she watched Ivy as she looked around her room. As Ivy paused to look at some pictures Ronnie had hanging on the wall, Ronnie slowly walked up behind Ivy and placed her hands on the small of Ivy's back. Leaning forward she whispered, "Do you like what you see?"

Ivy turned into Ronnie's embrace, and now, facing her, she circled Ronnie's waist with her arms. "I think it's beautiful", Ivy breathed, pulling Ronnie closer. Ivy leaned in, nuzzling Ronnie's cheek and softly pushing the vamp's long brown hair over her shoulder, exposing the length of her tan neck. Placing her lips close to Ronnie's ear, Ivy grinned and whispered, "And your apartment is nice too."

A smile spread across Ronnie's lips. Ivy rested her head against Ronnie's and the two vamps stood there for a moment, lips inches apart, yet neither making a move to close the small distance between them. Veronica moved in ever so slightly and lightly brushed Ivy's parted lips in between her words. "This", kiss, "will", kiss, "change", kiss, "nothing." Ronnie's lips softly kissing Ivy's and then carefully

capturing Ivy's bottom lip to graze it with her teeth and suck on it. Ronnie opened her eyes, now very dilated, to look at the lovely vamp that still stood speechless in front of her. Ivy's eyes were closed and her breath was coming faster. Ronnie placed her finger under Ivy's chin and raised her face so she could look into her eyes. "Ivy, I know what you need. I want to give it to you. Share this with you. It changes nothing between you and Rachel."

Ivy finally opened her eyes, completely black now with her desire to release her inhibitions. Seeing that Ivy was teetering at the brink of letting go, Ronnie licked her lips and leaned forward to whisper in Ivy's ear. "Take this from me."

Ivy closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips. She once again nuzzled Ronnie's cheek with her own, but this time she didn't make any jokes. Ivy began to kiss Ronnie's long neck, starting at the soft spot of skin beneath her ear and making her way down, slowly circling her tongue over the pulse point. Ronnie's head had tipped back, exposing her smooth line and tightening the skin where Ivy had paused. "Take this from me", Ronnie panted, desperate to feel Ivy's teeth sink into her neck.

Ivy sunk her teeth into the soft flesh, and sealing her lips around the bite, slowly began to draw in Ronnie's blood for a deep drink. Ivy could feel the effects of the blood almost immediately, helping to take the edge off and yet exciting her all at the same time. Ronnie was shuttering with each pull from Ivy's lips. It was obviously good for her too.

"God, Ivy, I want to taste you", she moaned as Ivy continued to drink from her. Ronnie grabbed Ivy's waist, and turning, she pinned Ivy up against the wall. Ivy's tongue slowly licked at the bite, stopping the blood flow, and looked into Ronnie's eyes. Her lips were still covered in Ronnie's blood, making them very red and very wet. Ronnie lunged forward, kissing Ivy and tasting her own blood on her lips.

"Will you give this to me?" Ronnie breathed, lips softly brushing against Ivy's neck, "please, please?"

"Yes", Ivy groaned as the sensation of Veronica's lips was too much for her to bear, "take it from me."

Ronnie ran her fangs across Ivy's old scar, sending spikes of pleasure straight into Ivy's core. Ronnie sank her teeth into Ivy's neck, also drawing a deep drink, and shuttering as she tasted Ivy on her tongue. Ivy braced herself against the wall, trying not to let her knees buckle as her friend continued to drink deeply from her. It had been such a long time since anyone had made her feel this good.

Seeming to read Ivy's thoughts, Ronnie pulled herself away from her friend's throat. "God, this feels too good", slightly panting from the pleasure, Ronnie gave Ivy a wicked grin. "Do you want to see if it gets any better?" Taking Ivy's hand, Ronnie turned and led Ivy down the hallway.

"Does this mean I get to see your bedroom?" Ivy purred.

"And more", Ronnie laughed, and with her free hand, started to unbutton her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Ivy slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze across the pillows at Ronnie. The pretty vamp was still asleep after their energetic evening together. Ivy carefully rolled over on her side to face Ronnie, and in the soft daylight that managed to creep in through the heavy curtains, she admired her lover's face. Ronnie's hair was disheveled, yet she didn't suffer from Ivy's usual level of bed-head. A contented smile crept over Ivy's lips as she replayed last night's events over in her mind. Ivy carefully reached across the bed and gently moved a piece of hair that had fallen across Ronnie's cheek.

"Ivy…" Ronnie stirred, and she reached across the bed to touch Ivy's arm. "I'm still here", Ivy smiled and took Ronnie's hand in hers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You can wake me up anytime", Ronnie gave Ivy a sleepy, yet incredibly sexy smile. "I'm glad that you stayed." Ronnie brushed her thumb across the back of Ivy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ivy got a flutter of butterflies in her stomach as Ronnie moved closer to her side of the bed. The two vamps were facing each other with not much room in between. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" Ronnie reached over and ran her fingers over Ivy's cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ronnie continued to softly trace Ivy's jaw line and neck, carefully touching the bite marks that were already beginning to heal.

"If you keep this up, I don't think we will make it out of bed today." Ivy laughed, grabbing Ronnie's hand before it made its way further under the sheets. "Not to bring us crashing into reality, Veronica, but don't you have to go to work today?"

"That's what so great about the financial world, Ivy", Ronnie slid over and pressed herself against the front of Ivy, arm draped over Ivy's side and her fingers lightly scratching down Ivy's back. "I don't have any clients scheduled today, and the work I have, I can do from home. I have this great program that lets me log in from anywhere so I'm not chained to a desk. Unless I want to be chained up, that is."

"Mmm, that makes for an interesting visual", Ivy purred, her lips a mere breath away from Veronica's. "I would love to stay here all day with you, but I have some things I have to take care of." Ivy gave Ronnie a soft kiss, trying not to give in to the little voice in her head that was telling her to stay. "Can I get a rain check?"

Veronica gave Ivy that sly, sexy smile that sent Ivy's heart racing. "I'm counting on it." Ronnie continued running her fingers up and down Ivy's back. "Are you going back to the church to talk to Rachel?"

"I probably should, seeing as how I left the church in such a hurry. Rachel is either pissed that I ran off again, or she is waiting to talk things over with me. I never really know what I am walking into." Ivy looked into Ronnie's brown eyes, not seeing any signs of jealousy or anger at the mention of Rachel. She was so different than Skimmer.

Giving Ronnie one more kiss, Ivy sighed and turned away to get out of the comfortable bed. Gathering some of the silky sheets around her, Ivy went hunting for her clothes to start to get dressed. Ronnie propped her head up in her hand and watched the flustered vamp picking up various articles of clothing trying to determine if they were hers or Ronnie's.

Ronnie got out of her side of the bed and walked naked past Ivy as she was pulling on her underwear. "Can I at least make you some coffee?" she said, smiling over her shoulder as Ivy gawked at her walking out of bedroom.

"Coffee would be great", Ivy said, smiling and shaking her head. Ivy pulled on her pants and went out into the living room, hunting for her top that was removed before they made it into the bedroom.

Ronnie had managed to start the coffee brewing and find a short, silky robe to wear. _Good thing,_ Ivy thought,_ or I may have turned in my rain check already. _Ronnie had two cups set out on her counter and was waiting for the coffeemaker to finish. With her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, it was hard not to notice the bite marks that Ivy had left on her friend's neck.

"Um, I'm sorry about those." Ivy said, almost sheepishly. "Will that be a problem at your job? I mean how are you going to cover those up?"

Ronnie smiled at Ivy and shook her head. "Don't worry Ivy. I don't have a problem with your marks on me, and no one else will either. Besides, I have some brimstone and that will help them heal fast enough."

Ronnie poured two cups of coffee and handed a steaming mug to Ivy. "What about your friend? What will Rachel say when she sees your neck?" Ivy took her coffee and took a slow sip, eyes closed and inhaling the wonderful aroma coming up from her mug._ "_God, that is great."

"Rachel will think it is great?" Ronnie looked confused as Ivy continued to sip her coffee. "No," Ivy shook her head,"your _coffee_ is great. Rachel will have a million questions, or she will think it is her fault that I had to indulge my blood lust and feel guilty and avoid the topic. Like I said, I never know what I will walk into."

"Well, Ivy, you know where to find me if you want to talk again later. Just call me, ok?" Ronnie looked worried for a brief moment, and then a little glint sparked in her eyes. "I had a great time with you last night Ivy. I won't deny that I am hoping to hear from you again soon." Ronnie set her mug down on the granite counter and walked over to stand close to Ivy, circling Ivy's waist with her arms in a loose embrace. "I know what you are, and I like it, Ivy. I want you to know that I am available to you, for whatever reason." Ronnie leaned forward and gave Ivy a soft kiss, sealing her words with a tender promise of more to come, if Ivy so desired.

Ivy smiled at Ronnie, reaching up to cup her friends face lightly in her hands, "Thank you", she breathed, placing her lips feather-light against Ronnie's, "For the coffee, for last night, and especially for that." Ivy let her kiss linger, and feeling her desire slowly rising to the surface, pulled back from Veronica, slightly out of breath.

"I'll call you soon." Ivy caressed Ronnie's cheek with the back of her fingers, and turned. Finding her purse and keys, Ivy gave one last wave to her friend and headed for her church.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ivy carefully opened the front door of the church and stepped inside. She wasn't sure if Rachel was even home or awake, and wanted to try to take a shower before meeting up with her. Ivy made her way down the hall, avoiding the creaky spots on the wooden flooring. As she passed the kitchen entryway, she noticed a white piece of paper propped up on her computer keyboard.

"Ivy, sorry I couldn't wait for you to come back. Al and Pierce needed me to come to the Everafter a day early, so I won't be back until Sunday. Jenks is manning the messages in case a client calls. If you are busy, let Keasley know and he will keep an eye on the church. When I get back, we should talk.

Rachel

P.S. Don't forget to feed Rex.

"Well, at least she left a note this time." Ivy said, to no one in particular. Ivy set the paper down on the table and walked over to her chair. She slid into the seat and rested her head in her hands, slowly massaging her temples. When she opened her eyes, she looked around the large, empty kitchen. Everything was in its place, all clean and shining surfaces, yet it felt wrong. It was like the tension from the other day was hanging in the air and without Rachel home, Ivy was unable to clear it. _Maybe I'll feel better after a shower. _Standing up from her once favorite spot and pushing in her chair, Ivy made her way down the hall to her bathroom.

It was a couple hours later that Ivy came back into the kitchen. The steamy shower helped to ease some of her tensions from the ride home. _Some me-time is just what I need. I can't remember the last time I was alone for more than a few hours. Well, other than the Saturdays that Rachel goes to the Everafter, that is. _Ivy opened the cabinet and moved a couple boxes aside to reveal her hidden stash of Brimstone. She had to keep it hidden from Rachel because she knew how much it bothered her roommate. _God, I haven't needed this in such a long time, I wonder if it is still good._ Ivy took a quick sniff of the open container, and quickly pulled her head back._ Whoa, yeah, it's still good._ She took a small spoonful of the pungent powder and stirred it into her coffee. It was worth a dose of the bitter stuff if it would help her bite marks heal a little faster. The pick me up the brimstone offered was also a perk Ivy could use.

Ivy set her mug down on the table and clicked her mouse, walking the computer out of its sleep mode. As she sipped the bitter brew, Ivy logged in to check on her e-mail. Rex had entered the kitchen and seeing how he was rubbing against her legs and meowing, Ivy figured he must have been feeling lonely and hungry. "Come on Rex, let me get something for your dinner." Ivy bent over and picked up the now purring cat. She scratched his head behind his ears as she walked to the pantry to fill his bowl. Ivy set down the cat and filled up his food dish, then made her way back to the table.

Her mailbox had the usual junk in it, and she quickly scanned and deleted the contents. Usually she could spend at least an hour surfing the net, but tonight it didn't hold her attention the way it normally did. Drumming her finger tips against the table, Ivy tried to contemplate all this free time she had in front of her. She walked over to the telephone and looked for any new messages that may have come in. The red zero blinked on and off._ Forget this, I am not going to sit here and wait around until Sunday. _Ivy grabbed the phone and dialed Keasley's number.

"Hey Keasley, its Ivy. Rachel left me a note saying that she would be gone until Sunday. Well, it seems that something came up and I am going to be gone for a couple of days as well. Oh no… nothing bad, I had made some plans to meet up with a friend that's all… I was calling because Rachel said that you wouldn't mind checking in on the church. I could drop off the key before I leave, if it's still ok with you? I'll even leave Rex's food out, if it isn't too much trouble to ask you to feed him. Oh… sure, you can bring him over to your house. Thanks, Keasley, I mean it. I really owe you one." Ivy smiled as she hung up the phone. She and Rachel were lucky to have such a great neighbor like Keasley around.

As Ivy dialed the next phone number, she could feel the butterflies stirring in her stomach._ What is wrong with me? I haven't been this nervous to ask someone out since I was in high school._ Ivy dialed Ronnie's number, and held her breath as the phone rang. "Ivy" Ronnie's voice purred into the receiver. "I was just thinking about you. How is everything going back at the church?" Ivy softly released the breath that she was holding. "Things are fine Ronnie. I was just calling to see what you were doing tonight? I thought maybe we could go out and _not_ talk about my problems. You know, have an enjoyable evening."

"I don't know, Ivy. Last night turned out to be very enjoyable regardless of how it started out." Ronnie's soft laughter on the other end of the phone made Ivy's pulse beat faster. "As I told you earlier, I would love to get together. How about this idea: give me about an hour to wrap up my work for the office. Then you meet me over here and I will take you out someplace new. You'll love it."

"That sounds great. I could use some new surroundings" Ivy said as she looked about the empty church. "But… do I get any clues as to where we are going? I mean, how do I know how to dress?"

"If it were up to me, Ivy, you wouldn't have to wear a thing and you would be perfect." Ronnie laughed again with that sexy chuckle that made a blush rise into Ivy's cheeks. "Wear something pretty for me, Ivy. I want to see you all dressed up. I want to take you out and show you off. Does that sound ok to you?"

"I'll try not to disappoint" Ivy's voice had gone all soft and sultry; the way she knew how to change it when she wanted to seduce the listener. "See you soon Veronica." Ivy hung up the phone and with great anticipation, she headed back to her bedroom to get ready for her date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Ivy stood in front of her full length mirror, turning to the side and then looking over her shoulder to check out the rear view. Ivy's dress was one that she had been saving for a special date, and tonight seemed like a good night for it. The rich crimson fabric went well against her pale skin, making it almost seem to glow. The dress was made of crisscrossing panels and had a plunging front and back v-neckline. As she ran her hands down her sides, she admired the curve hugging silhouette the dress created. To finish off the look, Ivy brought out her big guns, her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo black strappy sandals. With the four inch heels, her legs looked like they went on forever. _This is sure to turn a few heads tonight. _Stepping closer towards the mirror, Ivy ran a finger under her eyes, touching up her eyeliner. Her make-up gave her eyes a sexy, smokey look that made the brown really pop. A final touch up for her lipstick, and that would do it. Ivy smiled at her reflection and grabbed her purse and extra set of keys for Keasley. Before heading out, she paused at the front door to give Rex one more scratch behind his ears. "Don't worry Rex, Keasley promised to stop by and pick you up after I drop off the spare keys. You won't be alone tonight, I promise." And with that, Ivy gave the cat a gentle push back to make sure he didn't run out, and left the church.

Ivy rode up to Ronnie's apartment in the elevator they had both shared not more than 24 hours ago. This led Ivy to remember _other_ things shared in Ronnie's apartment not long ago. The visual of last evening was so strong, Ivy had to lean back against the wall of the elevator and rub her arms to smooth her goosebumps. As the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Ivy set herself in motion. As she stood in front of Veronica's door, she took one deep breath to calm the butterflies and rang the bell.

Ronnie opened the door and greeted her friend with a dazzling smile. "Ivy, you look amazing. Come in, please. I have to ask that you forgive me. I still have to get changed; it will only take me a moment." Ronnie shut the door and escorted Ivy down her hallway into the living room. "I have taken the liberty to make us a drink before we go. I have arranged for the company car to pick us up and take us out tonight, so please, relax and make yourself comfortable while I get ready." Ronnie handed Ivy a glass with clear liquor and a lot of lime wedges. Ivy took a tentative sip, not really being a big drinker. The drink was strong, and sweet; almost like rum, but not quite. The lime and all the ice really made it very refreshing and not overly sugary. "Mmm, Ronnie, this is great. What is it?"

Ronnie's voice came from her bedroom. "That is a Caipirinha. It is very popular where I am from. I'm glad you like it." Ivy took another sip from her drink. "Wait, what is it called again? I've never heard of that before?"

Ronnie emerged from her bedroom, laughing as she walked over to where Ivy was standing and grabbed her own glass. "It's a Caipirinha, its Brazil's most popular drink. It's made from distilled sugarcane, like rum. This is my mother's recipe." Ronnie clicked her glass against Ivy's and took a small sip of her drink. "Drink it slow or it will go straight to your head" she teased. "I'll be right back out." Ronnie brought her drink into her bedroom to finish changing. As Ivy waited, she walked around the room, looking at pictures Veronica had hanging on the walls and in pretty frames scattered about. "Are these pictures of your family, Ronnie?" Ivy called down the hall. Ivy held up a frame of Veronica and an older girl who looked almost identical to her. They were standing together on the beach, arms around each other's waist with huge smiles on their faces. They were both very tan and looked like they were having a lot of fun standing in the surf. Next to that was another picture, again on the beach, and this time there was a younger boy standing with the two girls. It was obvious by the looks the girls were giving him, that he was the youngest of the family and the most beloved of the siblings. You could just tell that the sisters thought he would do no wrong.

Ivy was engrossed in the pictures and didn't hear Ronnie come out of her room. "That is my little brother and my older sister. We took that picture a long time ago when I still lived at home with my family." Ronnie said, standing behind Ivy. Ivy jumped and almost spilled her drink. "Jeez, Ronnie don't do that…" Ivy turned to face Ronnie and stopped in mid sentence, pupils flaring so that her eyes were almost completely black. Ronnie had changed into her outfit, and, after seeing Ivy's reaction, took a step back and did a slow turn so her friend could see it all.

"What do you think Ivy, do you like my dress?" She gave Ivy a playful smile, "I picked it out with you in mind." The dress was a sand and cream color, emphasizing Ronnie's perfectly tan complexion. It was like something you would see on a magazine cover; tailored and form fitting, yet incredibly sexy with the v-neckline plunging so that the swell of Ronnie's breasts was exposed. Ivy ran her gaze down the neckline and over Ronnie's long legs, also excentuated by her spiked heel sandals, taking her time to drink in all the details.

"You look amazing, Ronnie. That dress is incredible." Ivy took another sip of her drink, feeling it loosen her up and helping her to relax. Ivy wanted to continue their conversation about the photos, but all she could concentrate on was the glimpse of Ronnie's cleavage, and the memory of her kissing along that perfect bronze skin. To break the spell, Ivy turned to face the pictures. "So, where was this taken again?"

Ronnie stepped closer to Ivy and picked up the frame of her and her siblings. "This is on the beach in Brazil. This is Alessandra and Christian, my sister and brother. I grew up outside of Sao Paulo and moved to this country when I was a teenager. But that is a story for later, if you wish to hear it." Ronnie set the picture back down and smiled at Ivy. "Listen, Ivy, I want you to have fun tonight." Ronnie reached out and held Ivy's hand. "I want to show you some of the places that make me happy. You just try to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Why don't you think I am relaxed?" Ivy asked, looking into Ronnie's sincere honey-brown colored eyes.

Ronnie stepped in closer to Ivy, and still holding Ivy's hand, raised it so that it was close to her heart. "I know you, Ivy. You are a planner by nature. Tonight let me handle the details, and, if you play your cards right", Ronnie's voice dropped into a more seductive tone, "I'll let you plan the activities for later this evening." Veronica leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ivy's parted lips. Just as Ivy tried to deepen that kiss, Ronnie's phone rang. Pulling back with her eyes closed, Ronnie's breath came out in a careful sigh. "That must be the driver. What _perfect_ timing he has."

"Well then," Ivy's voice was soft, "we should go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A handsome older gentleman in a sharp suit was waiting outside of Ronnie's building. He was standing, hands clasped in front of him in classic chauffeur pose, before a sleek black sedan.

"Nice ride, Ronnie. This is the _company_ car?" Ivy murmured to her friend as she approached the vehicle. The driver, smiling and nodding his head toward the ladies, opened the rear door and stepped to the side to let them enter. Ivy ducked her head and sat in the plush leather seat of the sedan, sliding over to the far side to allow room for her friend. Ronnie gave the driver the name and address of their destination, and slid into the back seat close to Ivy. Closing the door, the driver took his spot behind the wheel.

Ronnie leaned forward holding on to the back of the front seat and touched the driver on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming on short notice, Richard. I really appreciate it." Richard turned his head, smiling at Veronica. "Anything for you Ms. Ambrosio. I am glad to be of service." Ronnie's hand lingered on his shoulder a moment longer, and, grinning back at him, she eased into her seat. Richard started the car and raised the dividing rear window, giving his passengers their privacy.

"Is he a regular of yours?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Ronnie a half-grin. "You could say Richard and I have been working together for some time now. He is the one I call when I want things to go smoothly, especially if I am trying to impress the person I am taking out." Ronnie said, crossing her legs and unclasping her purse.

Reaching into the small bag, she took out a compact and her lipstick. Snapping open the mirror, she began to do a quick touch up of her makeup, thanks to Ivy's rather passionate kiss before they left her apartment. Ivy's eyes were focused on Ronnie's mouth as her friend reapplied her lipstick. Ivy couldn't help but think how much alike Rachel and Ronnie's lips were. Both were soft and supple, with the lower lip being full and pouty. Ivy continued to watch Ronnie, and once the touch up was complete, Ronnie's lips had a subtle pink shine, making them look moist and irresistible. At that moment, Ivy wanted nothing more than to lean across the seat and kiss those lips.

Ronnie turned her gaze from her compact, and recognized the look in Ivy's eyes. "Oh no," she teased, shaking her finger and laughing softly at her friend, "not again. If you start with me here in the car Ivy, we will never get to eat." Ronnie closed her compact and placed everything back into her purse.

"I…I was just thinking how nice this was." Smiling at Ronnie's reaction, Ivy rested her head against the back of the seat and looked out the side window. "I mean, you've been such a good friend to me. This really goes above and beyond anything I'm used to." Ivy inhaled slowly and deeply, enjoying the intermingling of Ronnie's scent with hers. The blood lust was beginning to stir in her again. Hiding her desire, Ivy kept her gaze out the window. "Tell me more about your family, _Ms. Ambrosio"_, Ivy said, voice soft and wistful.

Ronnie reached out and lightly touched Ivy's hand that was resting between them on the seat. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Ronnie also breathed deeply of the scented air and then began her story.

"I left my parents when I was eighteen. I came over to this country to pursue a modeling career."

"Modeling? Really?!?" Ivy said, turning to look at her friend to see if she was joking.

"Yes, really!" Ronnie laughed at Ivy's surprise.

"I don't mean that I doubt you could model, Ronnie, you're gorgeous. I just never heard you mention that before. But then again, whenever we get together, I do most the talking and you do most of the listening." Ivy conceded. "I'm sorry to interrupt, please go on."

"I don't bring it up because it wasn't really a passion for me. It was merely a means for me to get away from my father." Ronnie was the one now who had to turn her head and look out the window. "We didn't get along very well back then. Even though both my parents are living vampires, my father was very strict and very traditional. You see, my sister and I were expected to do as my mother did. We were groomed to continue our line by meeting nice boys from the approved families, and eventually to marry and have children_." _ Ronnie glanced at Ivy and then looked back out into the dark.

"Even at a young age, I knew I liked women. I mean, as a teenager I dabbled with boys here and there, but the heart wants what the heart wants." Ronnie shrugged, "Needless to say, my father didn't approve of my lifestyle. Anyway, one day, this photographer for a fashion magazine spots me on the beach and he snaps some photos. He told me he thought they were really great, and asks for my name and phone number, promising to get back to me about them. I just thought he was trying to pick me up, but I gave him my information anyway. What could it hurt, right? Next thing I know, an agent is contacting my parents, wanting to sign me with an agency here in America."

Ronnie rubbed the side of her hand against the cool glass of the window next to her, still not looking at Ivy. "I think it was my mom who finally convinced my father to let me go. She was always very supportive of us kids. She wanted us to be happy with who we were, no matter how strict my father could be. So, she came out here with me and helped me get settled and adjusted. I worked the runway and did photo shoots for several years. I had a relatively short, yet successful career as a model, and managed to earn good money. That's when I found my true love." Ronnie paused and turned her head, smiling once again at Ivy.

"I discovered I loved numbers and investing. You see Ivy, your friend here is a true geek." Ronnie tipped her head back and laughed. Her eyes sparkled as she continued, "I was actually good at investing and my earnings grew and grew. I sent money back home to my family, and my father was so proud of me. Finally I got his approval. I ended up quitting my modeling career and enrolled in college, and here I am."

Ivy sat with her mouth agape. She blinked at Ronnie as she processed the story she just heard. "You mean to tell me that you gave up travelling around the world as a model to work as an investment broker?"

"Yes", Ronnie laughed again," that is exactly what I mean." You are missing the point, _meu amor_, I am trying to tell you that what matters in life is what you love. I didn't want to change myself to fit my father's idea of what and who I should be. I didn't want to work in an industry that didn't excite me every day." Ronnie grabbed Ivy's hand in hers again, holding it tighter this time. "I am happy with who and what I am. I love the strength and power of being a living vampire, even though I hate the outcome of what we become after our first death. I still wouldn't trade what I am for anything." Ronnie became serious, "I see you Ivy, and you break my heart. I want you to enjoy what you have and what you are, not try to change it. So one last time, enjoy tonight. I know I will, and I will do whatever it takes to help you see what things can be like when you just let yourself _be_." Ronnie raised Ivy's hand to her lips, giving the back of her hand a gentle kiss. Ivy closed her eyes, enjoying the brief feeling of Veronica's lips against her skin. Feeling the passion of Veronica's words, Ivy was speechless.

The automatic window slowly wound down as the limo pulled to the curb and came to a halt. "Ladies," Richard said, looking in the rearview, "we have arrived."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Ivy took a brief time out from the evening festivities and excused herself to go to the ladies room. Ronnie wanted to call for the car to pick them up, and Ivy wanted to use the opportunity to check on her messages. The night so far had gone very well; both women enjoying each other's company during a delicious dinner and both indulging in some great wine. _I'm going to have to remember where this place is and bring Rachel sometime_, Ivy thought as she checked herself in the mirror.

After a little primping, Ivy let out a small sigh. Slow and reluctant, she pulled out her phone. Flipping it open, she scrolled through the missed call log and checked her voice mail. _Just as I hoped, nothing urgent or pressing to drag me away._ Ivy stifled a chuckle as she listened to Jenks' message. He also confirmed that all was well back at the church, and colorfully dressed Ivy down for not letting _him_ know her plans in person. "Little bug," Ivy said, pressing the END key and smiling at the thought of Jenks swearing into his tiny cell phone, "You could make a sailor blush with that mouth."

She was alone in the ladies room for now, so she took an extra long look in the mirror. Looking herself in the eyes, she said "Are you sure about this?" She knew the answer but couldn't admit it. She wasn't sure, about anything. _I am tired of waiting around for Rachel, and yet when I meet someone new, I feel guilty for enjoying myself without her. And let's try to count how many guys Rachel has been with since this all started between her and I. Yeah, I'm sure she was really guilt ridden._

The door the ladies room opened and an older woman came in. Glancing toward Ivy at the mirror, she headed into the stalls, clicking the lock in place loudly. Ivy turned on the faucet and slowly began washing her hands. _I should have my head examined for standing here thinking about Rachel, who is in the Everafter with Pierce by the way, when Ronnie is out there waiting for me. What am I, some kind of sadist? Or is it masochist? I can't keep that straight. I deserve some fun, right? _Drying her hands on the paper towels, Ivy gave her reflection her most charming smile and headed back out into the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Richard dropped Ronnie and Ivy off in front of the night club. There was a long line forming behind the red velvet rope in front of the door. As the two women climbed out of the car, Ronnie caught the doorman's eye and he waved them over. Grabbing Ivy's hand, Ronnie walked over, smiling radiantly. "Phil, so good to see you again." Ronnie leaned over, giving Phil a quick kiss on each cheek. "This is my friend, Ivy Tamwood." Phil gave Ivy an appraising look, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I wanted to show Ivy where I go to cut loose and have some fun. Will it be a long wait?" Ronnie asked.

"Not for you two lovely ladies." Phil said, unhooking the velvet rope and stepping aside. "You know you are a VIP here anytime, Ronnie."

"Thanks Phil, you are a doll." Ronnie smiled and waved over her shoulder with her free hand, her other still holding Ivy's and the two women entered the club.

As they pushed through the second set of heavy wooden doors, the steady dance beat thumped loudly. The club was packed and it had an MPL, so there were plenty of mingling scents to contend with. Among the heady smell of incense from the Vamps came the woodsy smell of Weres, and underlying them all was the delicious aroma of humans. There were strict rules that went along with the MPL, and this club had plenty of bouncers scattered throughout to make sure no one got carried away.

With everyone interacting and dancing together in the club, the smells and pheromones were intoxicating. Ivy breathed in deeply, feeling herself relax almost instantly. "So, what do you think? Want to go hit the dance floor?" Ronnie had to speak loudly to be heard above the music.

Smiling sly, Ivy leaned over to speak in Ronnie's ear. "These shoes weren't made for dancing."

Laughing at her friend, Ronnie pulled Ivy further into the club anyway. "Well then, we'll have to see about that."

The crowd parted around them as they walked toward the bar which overlooked the huge dance floor. The music continued, one song seamlessly flowing into the next. The crowd danced in the changing colored lights, seeming to move as one; heads bobbing and bodies swaying to the beats. Slightly buzzed, Ivy stood with her back against the bar, taking in the excitement around her.

Ronnie stepped in front of Ivy, placing her hands on Ivy's waist and leaning in close as though she would kiss her. Ronnie placed her mouth near Ivy's ear, lips brushing gently against her as she spoke. "Would you like me to dance for you, Ivy?" It was Ivy's turn to chuckle. "Why Ms. Ambrosio, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Ivy curled her arms around Ronnie's waist, pulling her in even closer, her breath tickling Ronnie's cheek. "Show me what you can do." Ivy said.

Ronnie stepped back and gave Ivy a smoldering look, eyes almost black due to the closeness of their bodies and all the wonderful smells of the club. "You asked for it." Ronnie said, voice husky.

Leading Ivy over to the edge of the dance floor, Ronnie made her way out into the crowd. It didn't take long for the men in the room to notice her as she began to move with the music. Her body pulsed along with the beat of the song. She suggestively swayed her hips from side to side, arms reaching up to pull her hair back, exposing her long, graceful neck. _She can definitly dance_, Ivy thought, as a spike of anticipation dove to her middle.

Ronnie continued her show for Ivy's benefit, turning around to incorporate a gorgeous young Were that had made his way behind her on the dance floor. He too was enamored by Ronnie's hips, and the two of them danced well together. Ronnie turned once again, pushing herself into the front of her dance partner, and watching Ivy's reactions as they swayed back and forth. The Were held Ronnie by her hips and then reached out, grabbing her hand to make her spin in a small, tight twirl. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces, obviously having a good time. Ivy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but it passed as quickly as it came. She knew who Ronnie would be leaving with.

The song ended and a new one started; the beat speeding up and the lights pulsing faster. Ronnie gave the Were a quick hug and left him standing brokenhearted on the dance floor. His sadness soon vanished as he began dancing next to the pretty human who took Ronnie's spot. Ivy shook her head and laughed to herself. _At least he is persistent._

Ronnie made her way back to Ivy, breathless and glowing. "That was so much fun. Are you sure you don't want to dance with me?"

Ivy embraced Ronnie and took a deep breath. _God, she smells good_, Ivy thought, their aromas mixing together, sending her desire into a frenzy. Eyes black, she leaned in close and pushed back Ronnie's hair. Voice sultry, she said "There are other things I would rather be doing with you right now." Ivy's tongue flicked out and caressed Ronnie's earlobe. She gently put her lips to it and drew it ever so lightly into her mouth, grazing her teeth against its softness. Ronnie gasped and the sound of it sent a tremble through Ivy.

"Let me call for Richard", Ronnie breathed, exhilarated by Ivy's touch, "and we'll go back to my place."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

They didn't have to wait long for Richard to pull the car up to the front of the club. Both women thanked Phil for a great time, and promised to come back again soon.

Climbing into the back seat, Ivy didn't know how much longer she could control herself. Ronnie slid in next to her, her legs pressing up against the side of Ivy's. "So," Ronnie began as the car pulled into the flow of traffic, "How did you like the club?" She put her hand on top of Ivy's crossed legs and began sunning her fingers over Ivy's skin, stopping to trace the edge of Ivy's tight skirt. Ivy's breath and pulse quickened and tingles of pleasure raced to her core.

"It was fun." Ivy said, voice soft. "Um, what about Richard?" Ivy looked toward the dividing rear window between them and the front seat.

Ronnie inclined closer, turning Ivy's face toward hers, softly kissing Ivy's upper lip and then her bottom. "What about him?" she said in between kisses. "He can't see us, it is one way glass. So I can do this," Ronnie pushed Ivy's hair to the side and nuzzled her neck. "Or I can do this," Ronnie's hand slid up and brushed over Ivy's breast as she continued to kiss her along her neck, "and he will never know."

Ivy's lips were parted, her eyes closed as she tried to control the bloodlust building inside her. Her breath came fast and she knew she would lose it if she couldn't distract Ronnie until they made it back to her apartment.

"During the ride to the restaurant, what did you call me? Was that Spanish?" Ivy whispered as Ronnie's tongue flicked across old scars near the base of her jaw.

Ronnie spoke, lips touching feather-light against Ivy's skin. "No, that was Portuguese. I said _meu amor_, my love."

"Say something else to me" Ivy said. "It's very sexy."

Ronnie smiled, pulling back slightly. "Oh, you like that, do you? Well, let's see, what should I say?" A wicked grin spread across Ronnie's lips, and as she continued to run her fingers under the edge of Ivy's skirt, she whispered into Ivy's ear.

"Now what does that mean", Ivy asked, practically panting as Ronnie's hand went further up her skirt.

"I just told you some of the dirty things I am going to do to you when I get you in my bed", Ronnie chuckled.

As the car pulled into Ronnie's parking lot, Ivy breathed "I want you to go over that again step by step once we get upstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The elevator door slid closed and they slowly began their ascent to Ronnie's apartment. Ivy stood in one corner, Ronnie across from her in the other; both trying to restrain themselves from tearing off their clothes and jumping each other right there. They had to get out of the small spaces, first the car and now here. Once they had more room, they would be able to control their bloodlust better.

The doors opened at Ronnie's floor and she was the first to step out, keys in hand. Ivy stepped out after her, already unzipping her dress before even making it to Ronnie's front door. Ronnie entered her apartment, but before she could turn around, Ivy came up behind her, carefully pushing her up against the wall.

"Don't move," Ivy warned as she stepped out of her dress, standing behind Ronnie now in nothing but her bra and panties. "I want to get you out of this dress." Ivy purred, pushing herself up against Ronnie's back.

Ivy carefully unzipped the back of Ronnie's dress, and slid it down to pool around Ronnie's feet on the floor. Ronnie braced her hands against the wall of her hallway as Ivy bent down and lifted Ronnie's feet, one at a time to move the dress out of the way. Ivy slowly made her way back up, running her hands over Ronnie's long, tan legs and then over the swell of her hips. She stepped closer, pressing herself up against Ronnie's ass. Ivy's arms circled around the front of Ronnie, and Ivy ran her hands up Ronnie's stomach, stopping at the bottom swell of her breasts.

As Ivy's hands cupped Ronnie's breasts, she could feel Ronnie's nipples poke hard against her palms. Ronnie moaned as Ivy rolled them between her fingers, lightly pinching. Ivy kept one hand on Ronnie's breast, and the other trailed back down over Ronnie's stomach. Ivy's fingers teased as they slid under the edge of Ronnie's panties. Ivy turned her head and began to kiss the soft spot on Ronnie's neck below her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you", Ivy panted as she dipped her fingers further into Ronnie's panties.

Ronnie groaned and pushed herself against Ivy's crotch, grinding her ass into Ivy, as Ivy's long fingers stroked her inside her panties. "I want you inside me." Ronnie gasped. Fingers slick, Ivy pulled her hand out from the satiny material. Looking down, Ivy found the two tiny strings that held the sides of Ronnie's panties together, and untied them.

Delaying Ronnie's wish, Ivy pulled off the panties, dropping them on the floor. Now both hands began making their way down Veronica's chest and stomach. Ivy reached lower and raked her nails lightly over the tops of Ronnie's thighs. "Ivy," Ronnie moaned.

"Tell me again", Ivy whispered into Ronnie's ear, her hands gripping Ronnie's inner thighs.

"I want you inside me now", Ronnie begged, breath coming faster.

At that, Ivy's hands spread apart Ronnie's thighs, and plunged her fingers to explore Ronnie's velvety folds. "Move your hips against me the way you did tonight with the Were." Ivy said, also breathing faster. Her long fingers had slipped inside of Ronnie and the heel of her palm pressed against her clit.

As Ronnie began to slowly move her hips, Ivy's palm ground against the sensitive spot, her fingers sliding in and out. Ronnie moaned and circled her hips, getting herself off against Ivy's hand. Ivy pressed herself tight against Ronnie's ass as she moved. Ivy felt the tension building up as Ronnie's hips moved faster. Shuttering, Ronnie came, and Ivy continued to softly stroke her, making sure her friend enjoyed every moment.

"If this is how you treat me in the hallway, I can't wait to see what happens in the bedroom." Ronnie joked, as she rest her head against the wall. Ivy turned her friend around so that they were facing each other, and wrapped her arms around Ronnie's waist. Smiling, she said, "So, how about that language lesson?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A quick note to the readers: Thanks for your patience with this story. I am having problems writing the upcoming confrontation with Rachel, and I have had to scrap my first attempt and re-write it. Please stick with me, I promise to finish this! Until then, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and feel free to leave feedback. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 13:**

Ivy lay on her stomach, silky sheets draped across her back. She pretended to still be asleep, even though the ringing of Ronnie's phone had woken up both women moments ago. Ronnie tried to grab the phone quickly, saying a soft, sleepy hello into the receiver. Ivy could hear the smile on Ronnie's lips as she began speaking in Portuguese; obviously someone from home calling her. Ronnie carefully got out of the bed so as not to wake up Ivy, and moved into the other room with the phone.

Ivy lay in the bed listening to her friend in the hallway, enjoying the pretty sound of the language, but not knowing a word of what Ronnie was saying. Ivy shifted her gaze to the bedside clock, it was after noon already. The heavy curtains Ronnie had in her bedroom almost completely shut out the daylight from creeping in, but Ivy could tell by her internal clock that they had slept in later than normal. Since Rachel was still gone until tomorrow morning, there was really no reason to go running back to an empty church.

Ronnie quietly opened the bedroom door, and setting the phone back in its cradle, she crawled back into her bed next to Ivy. "You are the worst faker," she laughed as she snuggled close. "I know that woke you up, and I am sorry." Ronnie leaned over and kissed Ivy's exposed shoulder. Smiling, Ivy turned her head to face Ronnie. "That's ok," Ivy said, "I love listening to you when you talk like that. I find it incredibly sexy."

Ronnie gave a laugh and playfully bit Ivy's shoulder. "That was my sister," Ronnie said as she lay back against her pillows and pulled up the silky sheets. Ivy moved over and rested her head against Ronnie's stomach, cuddling closer to her friend. "Is everything ok?" Ivy asked.

"Oh yes", Ronnie said while her fingers played in Ivy's hair, twirling it around, "she called with good news, actually. Alessandra got engaged last night, and she could hardly wait to call me with the news."

"That i_s_ great news", Ivy purred, content to lie like this and let Ronnie play with her hair.

"My sister said my family is planning an engagement party in two weeks, and that everyone wants me to come home for it. She is so happy, I can't remember the last time she was so giddy." Ronnie said. "I don't think that I can miss this celebration."

"Why wouldn't you want to go, Ronnie?" Ivy asked. "Aren't you excited to see your family again?"

"I wouldn't think of missing Alessandra's party. I am very happy for her" Ronnie said, fingers lightly scratching Ivy's scalp. "I just haven't seen my family in so long. I am a little nervous, that's all."

"What's to be nervous about, Ronnie? They are your family." Ivy lifted her head, looking into Ronnie's honey-brown eyes.

"I know, I know" Ronnie smiled at Ivy. "You know as soon as I see them again, I'll forget all about being nervous."

Ivy shifted so as to lay her head back down on her pillow next to Ronnie. As she lay on her side, she reached out and held Ronnie's hand in her own, lightly running her thumb across the tops of Ronnie's fingers. "I was told I could bring a date," Ronnie said, turning on her side to face Ivy. "So, what do you think Ivy? Do you have a passport?"

"Piscary insisted on it", Ivy said, "He said that one never knew when or where his scion would be needed." Ivy smiled across her pillow at Ronnie and chuckled, "Why, are you asking me to go with you?"

"I'm being serious," Ronnie said, giving Ivy a playful slap on her bare shoulder. "You could come with me for a long weekend and I can show you _my _city, as well as meeting my family and friends. You would love it, Ivy. It is such a beautiful place. And the beaches! Oh, you and I on the beaches…can you imagine?"

Ivy lay quietly thinking of the possibilities of travelling with Ronnie. The last time she left Cincinnati was to help Rachel in Michigan. Before it was difficult for her to leave the city, what with being Piscary's scion. Now she only had an obligation to Vampiric Charms. Maybe a small vacation would be possible.

"That's quite the offer, Ronnie, but what would your family say if you brought me? Wouldn't that be, uh…a problem?"

"My family has accepted who I am. They may not agree with it, Ivy, but they would never be anything but welcoming to whomever I bring. There is no need to make a decision now. Think about my offer and let me know. I will take care of all the arrangements if you want to come."

"A trip would be wonderful," Ivy said as she smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "let me clear it with my business partners first, and I will let you know."

"As you wish," Ronnie said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Ivy's lips. Ronnie pulled back and looked into Ivy's eyes, noticing how black they were becoming. With a wicked grin, she leaned in again, this time giving Ivy a deeper kiss. Ronnie's hand began to caress Ivy's arm, her fingers travelling lower under the sheets to trace along the curve of Ivy's hip. "You are making it very hard for me to get out of bed," Ivy chuckled as their lips parted.

"So stay, who says you have to leave?" Ronnie purred as she slid a little closer to Ivy.

"I _do_ have to go home at some point this afternoon, unfortunately," Ivy said, as she placed a kiss on Ronnie's forehead, "but not just yet."

"Good, just lay with me for a little longer, Ivy. I like having you here." Ronnie closed her eyes and continued to run her fingers along the side of Ivy's body, lightly scratching her smooth skin.

"Ronnie?" Ivy said, tentatively, "about this weekend."

"What about it, Ivy?" Ronnie asked, her fingers stopping and her hand lying still against Ivy's body.

"I just wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun with you over the past couple of days." Ivy's voice was soft. "You made me feel very special, and I wanted to say thank you."

Ronnie had pulled back to be able to look into Ivy's eyes, and her concerned look turned into one of happiness. "You are very special to me," Ronnie reached out and tucked a piece of hair back behind Ivy's ear. "I hope you know that it is my wish that this will continue. Us seeing each other, I mean."

"I would like that," Ivy said giving Ronnie a shy smile, "I really would."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for Veronica Ambrosio. The rest all belong to Kim Harrison!**

Rachel sat in Ivy's spot at the kitchen table, staring at the computer screen in front of her. Since she returned from the Everafter on Sunday, there was something different about Ivy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she would swear that something about her friend had changed.

As Rachel clicked around on the computer, something that usually drove Ivy crazy, her thoughts went back to when she returned home on Sunday morning. As soon as Rachel walked in the door, she smelled the pot of coffee Ivy had made for her. On Sundays, Ivy traditionally set the pot to brew so that the coffee was hot and ready if Rachel wanted a cup. Normally Ivy would have made some excuse why she was still awake, or why she woke up so early, and then she would hang out and they would talk for a while before Rachel would go to bed. Rachel was certain that this was Ivy's way to make sure that she returned home safe and sound every weekend from Al's, and it was one of the sweeter things Ivy did.

This Sunday was different. The coffee was ready, and Ivy was awake, yet something was off. Instead of chit-chatting, Ivy could barely keep her eyes from the computer screen. Rachel had come in and Ivy said a quick hello, and went right back to surfing the net. When Rachel walked over to catch a glimpse at what Ivy was working on, she quickly clicked off the site and had a rather guilty look on her face. Not wanting to press matters, Rachel had pretended to ignore it. Hell, she was just happy Ivy didn't run out of the room like she did on Friday.

_Now here I sit,_ Rachel thought,_ spying on my friend by trying to check on her history in the computer files. Nice, real nice._ Rachel had only a few minutes before Ivy would be finished showering. She nervously glanced down the hall, and then clicked on the drop down key to see what had intrigued Ivy. _Ok, nothing too exciting here,_ Rachel thought. _What is up with all this information on Brazil?_ Rachel clicked on one of the links and the tourism site for Sao Paolo popped onto the screen. _What is she looking this up for?_

"What cha doing, Rache?" Jenks hovered next to Rachel's head, wings beating silently as he shed silver sparkles.

"Jeez, Jenks, make some noise when you come in a room, would you. You scared the crap out of me." Rachel clicked off the computer screen so it was back to the way Ivy left it.

"Were you spying on Ivy just now? Tink's panties, Rachel, do you know how ticked off she would be if she caught you snooping in her stuff!" Jenks exclaimed from on top of the monitor.

"Why don't you just shout a little louder, Jenks? I don't think she heard you. And I wasn't spying on Ivy!" Rachel said as her cheeks turned bright red. "I was just wondering what she has been working on these past few days. She's barely said two sentences to me since I came home, she's been so distracted."

"You should have seen her when she came home Saturday afternoon." Jenks said, smirking at Rachel and wagging his eyebrows up and down. He was shedding gold sparkles as he flew around Rachel's head. "Oh yeah, she was all dressed up from the night before in this hot, red dress. Doing the walk of shame, coming home the next day in the outfit from the night before." Jenks flitted out of the way as Rachel tried to swat at him.

"She was probably out with Rynn Cormel, Jenks. That's where she usually rushes off to when we have a…a disagreement." Rachel heard Ivy's shower shut off, and she moved out of Ivy's chair to rinse out her coffee cup in the sink.

"Nope," Jenks said as he flew next to her, "not this time. She _smelled _different. I think Ivy has a new "friend". Jenks made the little quotation marks with his fingers when he said friend, and flew over to land on the windowsill while Rachel stood at the sink.

"So, Ivy can have "friends", Jenks. I mean, she went out with Glenn for a while, didn't she?" Rachel scrubbed out her mug and set it in the rack to dry.

Jenks dropped his voice, "I mean she really _stank_ of vampire, Rache, practicing vampires. She must have had quite the weekend while you were away." Jenks gave a wry smile and flew from the sill. "At least she remembered to have Keasley take care of Rex while she was out carousing around."

"God, Jenks," Rachel said tossing her scrubby into the sink, "don't you have some weeds to pull?"

Laughing and spilling more gold sparkles, Jenks flew through the small hole in the screen. "At least someone's getting some action around here!"

Grabbing the little faucet hose on the side of the sink, Rachel squirted water at Jenks as he flew into the backyard, laughing all the way.

"What a pig!" Rachel said, turning and discovering that Ivy had been standing in the doorway. "Jeez, Ivy! I just yelled at Jenks for sneaking up on me. What is it with you two?!?"

"What did the little bug do now? I can still hear him laughing his head off in the garden." Ivy walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had changed into her work clothes, but left her hair to air dry. As she walked past Rachel, she smelled of her citrus soap, clean clothes and coffee. Rachel couldn't detect any other vamp's smell coming from Ivy other than her own.

"Never mind Jenks. He's just being…Jenks." Rachel finished lamely. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Why, do we have an appointment with a client?" Ivy asked hopefully. Work had been a little slow lately, and they had been doing mostly consulting work with the FIB.

"Uh, no. I just thought you might have something you were working on. You've been on your computer so much lately."

"Oh," Ivy said, looking at her spot at the table. "I've just been doing some personal research. Nothing really work related. I might have something later today, though. I have to go out and meet a potential client in about an hour. I'll let you know." Ivy walked over to her computer and put it in sleep mode. "Hey, will you be around when I get back Rachel? There is something I need to talk to you about."

Uh, yeah, I should be around." Rachel said.

Taking her coffee and walking down the hall to her bedroom, Ivy called over her shoulder, "Ok, I'll catch you later."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Ivy stepped into her room and closed her door. Setting her coffee on top of a book on her nightstand, she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. Scrolling through her numbers, she found Ronnie's and pressed CALL. The phone only rang twice before Ronnie's silky voice came over the receiver.

"Ivy. I was just thinking about you." Ronnie's voice was soft and very seductive.

Ivy smiled, "Hi Ronnie. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I wanted to speak with you."

"You aren't a bother at all, Ivy. In fact, you are a welcome distraction. I have been having trouble concentrating on anything since you left this weekend." Ronnie's soft laugh sent Ivy's heart racing. What can I do for you Ivy?"

"Well, I have been thinking about your offer, and I would like to take you up on it." Ivy nervously ran her palm up and down her leg as she sat on the edge of her bed. "That is, if your offer still stands," she continued.

"You know it does, Ivy. Nothing would make me happier than to have you come with me. And what about your work, can you get some time off?" Ronnie asked, sounding very happy.

"I am going to speak with Rachel and Jenks today and clear up some time for myself. I should be able to let you know by tonight."

"Well then," Ronnie said, "I look forward to your call tonight."

"Talk to you soon, Ronnie." Ivy hit END, and smiling, she folded up her phone and stretched across the top of her bed. Feeling as though she made the right decision, Ivy felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She was finally going to begin to enjoy herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Ivy returned to the church a couple hours later with good news. The meeting with the potential client had gone well, and Vampiric Charms was hired for the job. It wouldn't be too difficult or time consuming, so Ivy had no worries that the job would interfere with her vacation plans. Not to mention, the extra income would come in handy.

As Ivy walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies floated in the air. _That's a good sign_, Ivy thought,_ baking usually puts Rachel in a good mood._

"Hey Rachel, I'm home," Ivy called out as she stepped into the kitchen. The plate of warm cookies sat on the table, and the wonderful smell was too much for Ivy to resist. Ivy picked up cookie, the chocolate chips still warm and gooey, and pulled it in half.

"Hey, help me clean up first and then you can have one!" Rachel teased as she filled the sink with hot, soapy water.

"Want me to dry?" Ivy asked as she licked off the chocolate from her fingers, popping a small piece of cookie into her mouth. "Mmm, these are great, Rachel." Ivy said, setting down the other part of her cookie and walking over to grab a clean dish towel out of the drawer.

"Like my mom says, many hands lighten the load." Rachel grinned at Ivy as she started piling the dirty dishes into the soap suds. "Besides, you said you wanted to talk when you came home."

Ivy waited as Rachel rinsed off the large mixing bowl and set it in the rack to drain. "I got us a job with that client I just met with." Ivy said, as she reached for the bowl and began to dry it.

"Great," Rachel said, scrubbing the measuring spoons and rinsing them off. "Does it sound like a tough one?"

"Not really," Ivy said, setting the bowl on the counter, "just your basic observe and report type of case. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Oh, well at least it's something. I'm kind of tired just doing consulting work for the FIB. It will be a nice change in the routine." Rachel said.

"Speaking of a change in the routine," Ivy said, keeping her eyes on the measuring cup that she began to dry, "what would you say if I asked for a few days off to take a short vacation?"

"I would say go for it," Rachel said, as she rinsed off a coffee mug and set it in the rack. "Jenks and I can handle this place for a few days. Are you planning on going somewhere soon?"

"If it was ok with you and Jenks, I was thinking about going in a couple of weeks." Ivy said, still not making eye contact with Rachel.

"Why so cryptic, Ivy, come on, spill the beans. Where are you going off to?" Rachel teased, as she pulled the plug out of the sink, letting the dishwater drain out.

"Well," Ivy began slowly, "my friend Ronnie asked me to go to an engagement party. The only thing is, it's kind of …far away."

"I didn't think you liked to travel very far." Rachel said ringing out her sponge and setting it off to the side.

"I used to hate to travel when I had to deal with Piscary. Now that he is gone, I can pretty much go where I please." Ivy said, wiping the last of the dishes in the rack.

"Well, where does this Ronnie want to take you?" Rachel asked.

"To her parents' house outside of Brazil." Ivy answered, giving a quick glance to watch Rachel's expression.

"Brazil!" Rachel's jaw dropped as she processed what she just heard. "You are going to Brazil?!? Wait a minute, did you say _her_ parents' house? Ronnie is a girl?!?"

Just then Jenks flew into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled cookies! Hey Ivy, why is Rachel standing there with her mouth hanging open?" he asked as he hovered over the plate of forgotten cookies.

"Ivy just told me that she is going to South America with her friend _Ronnie_ for a few days." Rachel's cheeks were flushed as she turned to face Jenks.

"Oh." Jenks said, breaking off a tiny chunk of cookie from the half that Ivy set aside, "When are you going?"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed, "You're not the least concerned that Ivy is going out of the country with someone neither of us has met?" Rachel turned and faced Ivy, "I mean_ I_ never met your friend." Turning towards Jenks again, she asked "Have you met her friend, Jenks?"

"Uh, no, but Ivy's a big girl Rache, what do you want me to say?" Jenks took his piece of cookie and flew to hover a little out of Rachel's reach.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel tried to regain some of her composure. "I simply am trying to say, if _I_ were to tell you that I'm leaving the country to go to some party with someone neither of you have met, you two would be grilling me until next week!"

"Well," Ivy said slowly choosing her words, "you _do_ leave us to go to the Everafter every weekend to meet up with a demon _and_ a ghost, and neither Jenks nor I really know them."

"That's something completely different, and you know it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Is this friend the same person you spent the weekend with?" Jenks asked Ivy.

"Yes, she is." Ivy answered shyly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jenks said, gold sparkles sifting from his wings as he flew around their heads. "Ivy has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Jenks!" Rachel and Ivy said at the same time.

"Look you two," Ivy started, "Ronnie has been my friend for years. It's no big deal." Ivy's cheeks were turning red. "I just wanted to clear it with you because we have a business together." Ivy set her towel down and crossed her arms in front of her. "Why are you treating me like I am a teenager?"

Rachel leaned back against the sink and crossed her arms, mirroring Ivy. "Fine, Ivy. I just have one condition before you go on this trip."

"A condition. Who do…?" Ivy sputtered.

Rachel raised her hand. "Just hear me out, Ivy. I don't mind if you want to take a vacation, God knows you deserve one. I just want all of us to meet your friend before you go. Does that sound fair? Jenks, what do you say?"

"I could give a fairy fart," Jenks said, flying above reach near the ceiling, "but if you want me here to check her out, I'm up for it."

"So let me get this straight," Ivy said, "You really want me to ask Ronnie to come over here so you can meet her first?"

"Yes, Ivy. You are my friend and business partner. Aren't I allowed to be concerned about you? I mean, look at your last girlfriend. Skimmer was a complete basket case. You knew _her_ since you went to school, and look at how that turned out."

"Ronnie is nothing like Skimmer." Ivy tucked her hair back behind her ears and pushed off from the counter. "If it will make you feel better, I'll ask her to stop over some night after work. Just don't make a big deal about it, ok?" Turning from her friends, Ivy headed out of the kitchen, her footsteps trailing off down the hall.

"Be careful, Rachel," Jenks said, landing on the faucet in front of her, "your eyes are getting greener by the minute."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means your jealousy is showing." Jenks replied as he darted out of the kitchen and into the church.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Ivy skillfully weaved her way through the traffic as she rode back to the church on her motorcycle, Ronnie hanging on to her tightly from behind. Ivy was bringing Ronnie home to cook dinner for her, thinking she could tell her the good news and introduce her to Rachel and Jenks without having it seem like an interrogation. Feeling Ronnie pressed so tightly against her, Ivy felt some of her tensions about tonight ease. In fact, she found it quite exciting being this close to Veronica, especially when Ronnie's hands would go roaming around her waist as they rode.

Pulling up to the curb in front of the church, Ivy shut off the bike and lowered the stand. Both riders dismounted, and Ivy, removing her helmet first, watched and waited for Ronnie to do the same. Standing in the fading evening sun, Ronnie took off the helmet, letting her spill out in cascades of brown, gold and chestnut. Ivy smiled, watching her friend expertly toss her hair so it fell perfectly behind her shoulders, looking as though a helmet never touched her.

"Nice touch", Ivy said, wryly smiling as she took the helmet from Ronnie.

"I always wanted to do that." Ronnie said, laughing as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"You never told me," Ivy gave a small nod in the direction of Ronnie's shoulder, "what's in the bag?" Arching her eyebrow and giving a playful grin, Ronnie gripped her bag a little tighter. "It's a surprise."

Shaking her head, Ivy unlocked the front door of the church and held it open. "Come on in," she said turning and smiling at her guest. "I'll give you a tour of the church."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Ok, now for the best room of the church," Ivy said as she led Ronnie down the hall by her hand. "Tell me what you think." Ivy and Ronnie stepped into the large kitchen that Ivy had scrubbed earlier so that every surface shined.

"Wow, Ivy, this is really something," Ronnie said appreciatively as she looked around the kitchen.

"This is one of my favorite places in the church." Ivy ran her hand along the smooth countertop. "Do you want to know a little secret? I actually had the kitchen remodeled to resemble the one at my mom and dad's house. It makes me feel like I am at home, without having to deal with all the drama."

"You've got a beautiful home, Ivy." Ronnie spoke softly as she moved to stand closer to Ivy. "So, what do you have in store for us tonight?"

"Well," Ivy did a half turn so that she was facing Ronnie, "I thought I would start by making dinner for us."

"_You _are going to cook for _me_?" Ronnie said as she leaned back against the counter. "Now I_ am_ impressed."

"You may want to reserve your judgment until after we have eaten." Ivy laughed, as she began pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator.

"What about Rachel and Jenks," Ronnie asked, as her eyes followed Ivy as she went to the pantry to finish gathering more food, "Will they be joining us?"

"I told Rachel that you were coming over tonight, so she will probably pop in at some point. And as for Jenks, he can't help but be nosey and investigate what we are up to." Grabbing one last jar of spice, she returned to the counter with her arms full. "Besides," Ivy said with a mischievous grin, "I brought you here early so I could have some time alone with you first." Setting her things down, Ivy pulled out her chopping board and started prepping the food. Ronnie slowly sauntered over to stand directly behind Ivy as she began chopping a green pepper. Carefully pressing herself against Ivy's back, Ronnie placed her hands on Ivy's hips. She slowly ran her hands to Ivy's middle and further up to lightly cup Ivy's breasts. Moving one hand off, she trailed her fingers up, and pushed Ivy's hair to the side, exposing the long, smooth line of her neck. Ivy smiled down at the cutting board, not stopping the knife work, as Ronnie leaned forward to brush her lips against Ivy's neck.

"Do go on Ivy; tell me what you have in mind while we are all alone?" Ronnie grazed the sharp tips of her fangs feather-light across an old scar, one that she knew would draw a reaction from Ivy.

"Now, now," Ivy said as a warm, tingling sensation began to grow in her crotch, "dessert will come _after _dinner." Setting her knife down, Ivy spun so she faced Ronnie, and circled her waist with her arms. Pulling Ronnie further into her body, Ivy spun again and pinned Ronnie up against the counter. Nuzzling her lips against Ronnie's throat, Ivy began to kiss and nibble slowly upwards towards Ronnie's ear. Ivy whispered softly, "I haven't even told you my good news yet." She backed up to look into Ronnie's face and gave her a sly smile.

"Do you mean…" Ronnie said eyes wide and slightly panting.

"Yup", Ivy said, still grinning, "I can go to Brazil!"

"Oh, Ivy," Ronnie exclaimed, grabbing Ivy and giving her a huge hug, "That's wonderful! We will have such a good time. I can't believe you said yes!" Pulling back, Ivy saw Ronnie's eyes filled with instant pleasure, and her smile broadened. "You just leave all the arrangements to me," Ronnie insisted, "I will take care of everything."

Ivy's face clouded and she looked down, still embracing her friend. "Ronnie, there's just one more thing."

"What? What is it?" Ronnie asked, concern flashing across her face.

"Would you mind helping me make dinner?" Ivy teased, as her smile spread back across her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Working together on the dinner was more fun than Ivy expected. The mood in the kitchen was light and happy; Ronnie chatting away as they cut and diced the ingredients. Ivy enjoyed hearing the happiness in her voice and felt that the tension that was once there in the church may be lifted again. _Please let the rest of the night go this well,_ Ivy thought.

Dinner was simmering on the stove as the two women sat down at the table. Ivy turned on her computer so that Ronnie could go online and show her some of the places they would be going to on their trip.

"This is one of the churches in Sao Paulo that I would like to show you," Ronnie said as she clicked the mouse. "You have to see the stained glass windows in person. These pictures don't do it much justice." As they continued looking at pictures of the city, Ivy's cell phone began to vibrate on the counter.

"Do you mind if I check that?" Ivy asked. "Rachel seems to be running late and this may be her."

"No, go right ahead." Ronnie said as she continued to look at the screen. Ivy grabbed the phone and checked the number that popped up on the caller i.d. "Hello Rachel. Where are you? I thought you would have been home by now."

"I'm sorry Ivy," Rachel began, "I was on my way home when I remembered I was supposed to do something for Pierce before I see him this weekend. Are you leaving to pick up your friend soon? I should be home in about an hour."

Ivy gave Ronnie a quick closed lip smile and raised her finger to say just a minute. Walking into the hallway, she lowered her voice. "Ronnie's here already. I made dinner and we are just waiting around for you."

"_You _made dinner?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, _we _made dinner. Ronnie helped. I was feeling domestic, ok? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just didn't think you liked to cook, that's all." Rachel said. "What did you make anyway?"

"Chicken in red curry, my mom's recipe." Ivy said.

"How nice. If I remember correctly that's the first meal _we _had together at the church too. Only you got take out that time." Rachel paused a moment, "Hope she likes it spicy."

"Rachel", Ivy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You two start without me. I'll be home in about an hour, and then we can all sit around for some girl talk. How does that sound?" Rachel's voice seemed to drip sarcasm.

"Rachel, don't forget _you_ were the one who asked, no, I'm sorry, who _told _me you wanted to meet my friend." Ivy's voice held a hint of warning.

"I know, I know!" Rachel said. "I'll see you soon, ok? Maybe I'll bring dessert." The phone clicked as Rachel hung up on Ivy. Taking another deep breath, Ivy shut her phone off and headed back to the kitchen. Giving Ronnie a smile, she said, "Let's eat."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Jenks sailed into the kitchen from the garden through the small hole in the screen above the sink. Ivy and Ronnie had just finished their dinner and were beginning to clean up.

"Ivy, where in the blue blazes is Rachel? She promised she would…Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you had company." Jenks hovered over the sink, hands on his hips as he looked at Ronnie.

"Jenks, this is Ronnie, Ronnie this is my partner Jenks." Ivy led the introduction before Jenks could say anything embarrassing. Jenks gave Ronnie a quick nod, "Pleased to meet you."

Ronnie held out her hand so Jenks could land on it. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Jenks. Ivy talks about you all the time." Shedding sparkles in a curious pink color, Jenks smiled and gracefully landed on Ronnie's outstretched hand. "She does, huh? Well, whatever she says, it's all true."

"I must say Jenks, your church is absolutely gorgeous." Ronnie smiled at the pixie. "And Ivy tells me you have quite the garden in the back."

Puffing out his chest, Jenks flew up to hover between the two women, shedding gold sparkles. "It's not bad. The family and I have been working on it to get it up to snuff."

"Well," Ronnie said as she walked over to grab her bag that she left under the table, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought you something for you and your garden." Ronnie pulled out a smaller bag and handed it to Jenks.

"What's that for?" Jenks asked as he peeked into the bag.

"Just to say thanks for having me over." Ronnie shrugged.

Setting the bag on the counter, Jenks bent over and disappeared from head to waist as he peered into it. "Whoa," his voice muffled from within the bag, "this is great!" Standing up straight, he pulled out small packets of seeds. "Where did you get these?"

Ronnie smiled at Jenks. "When Ivy asked me to come over the other day, I had wanted to bring something for you. I thought something for your garden might be nice. I have an investor who owns a large nursery, so I gave him a call and asked what would be befitting a pixie garden. He recommended these seeds."

"What's so special about them? Are they magical seeds?" Ivy joked as she smiled at Ronnie. Ronnie walked back over to the counter where Jenks stood. "May I?" she asked.

"You can try to explain it to her," Jenks said, "but she's botanically challenged."

Ronnie picked up the four small bags of seeds. "Pixies get their energy from nectar and honey, right? Well this is white Dutch clover, yellow sweet clover, thistle and golden rod. They are all nectar and pollen producing plants that will blossom during May through October. Hopefully they will provide Jenks and family with nectar and honey from the bees they will attract." Ronnie set the packets on the counter and smiled again at Jenks. "There are still a couple things in the bag that were under the seeds."

Jenks once again bent over and fished out the remaining contents of the bag. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked when he surfaced.

"My friend also included a couple samples of honey from his apiary. What can I say, he is very pixie friendly!" Ronnie's smile beamed at Jenks and Ivy, clearly happy that Jenks was excited about the gifts.

Jenks flew so that he was hovering in front of Ronnie's face. "I don't know what to say, except thanks. And as far as I am concerned, you are welcome here anytime." Flying back to hover in front of Ivy, Jenks smiled and winked. "You've got yourself a keeper." Jenks swooped down and snagged the bag as he flew towards the back door. "Ivy, do me a favor and open up, would you. I want to take this back to the stump to show Matalina and the kids. It'll keep them busy for awhile." Ivy opened the door, but before he flew out, he turned to Ronnie. "Thanks again."

Ivy shut the door and returned to join Ronnie at the sink. "That had to be one of the most considerate gifts anyone has ever given him. You really didn't have to do that, you know."

"My parents taught me you should always bring the host and hostess a small token when you go to their home. It just took some creative thinking to come up with a gift for a pixie." Ronnie said, as she rinsed off a plate. Ivy reached over, cupping Ronnie's chin in her hand. "What will you be giving me?" she purred as she placed a kiss on her friend's smiling lips.

Setting the plate down in the sink, Ronnie wiped her hands off on the seat of her jeans. Turning and pulling Ivy by the waist of her pants, Ronnie gave her a wicked grin. "Oh, I see we are ready for dessert now."

Ronnie gave a sharp tug, pulling Ivy into her arms and began kissing her. Ivy returned Ronnie's kiss, deepening it until a soft moan came from Ronnie's throat. Spurred on by the noise, Ivy began to run her fingers along the bottom edge of Ronnie's shirt, her nails carefully scratching at her skin. Ronnie's tongue playfully traced the tips of Ivy's fangs, as Ivy continued to move her hand higher up Ronnie's shirt.

"Ivy, I'm home," Rachel called out as the front door thunked open.

Ivy and Ronnie quickly untangled themselves; Ronnie pulling down her shirt, and Ivy wiping at her mouth. "Shit," Ivy muttered as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the kitchen window. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dilated. Ronnie also took a quick look at her reflection, and smoothed her hair. _Ok, _she mouthed_. _Ivy gave her the OK sign with her fingers and smiled. "We're in here Rachel," Ivy called out, as she heard her footsteps coming down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Oh, hey Ivy," Rachel said as she came into the kitchen with a plastic bag in hand. "Sorry I'm late. The kitchen smells wonderful." Ivy moved to place herself in between the two women. "Rachel this is Veronica. Veronica, I would like you to meet Rachel." Ivy once again made the introductions.

Extending her hand and stepping forward, Ronnie smiled. "Hi Rachel. It's nice to meet you, and please, call me Ronnie."

"Hi Veronica," Rachel gave her hand a quick pump up and down, "nice to meet you too." Turning Rachel walked over to the freezer and took a half gallon of ice cream out of the bag. "I stopped and pick up some ice cream for us. Did you two have dessert yet?"

Stifling her laugh as a cough, Ronnie glanced at Ivy, whose cheeks were once again flushed. Ivy cleared her throat. "Uh, no. We were just cleaning up the dishes." Looking over at Ronnie with a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "We didn't get to dessert yet."

Feeling as though she missed something, Rachel looked at both women, not sure what was going on. "Well, I'll keep it in the freezer until you're ready." Rachel opened the refrigerator and peeked into the container of left over's. "So, how was the chicken? Was it hot enough for you?"

"Oh, it was plenty hot." Ronnie said, smiling as she raised an eyebrow at Ivy.

"Thanks for saving me some." Rachel said as she shut the refrigerator.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Ivy asked.

"I'll eat later." Walking over to the cupboard, Rachel grabbed her mug. "I could really go for some coffee. Can I get anyone else something to drink? Coffee, tea, something stronger?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Ronnie went back to the table and grabbed her bag again. "I'm glad you said that. I almost forgot about this." Ronnie pulled out a gift bag and brought it over to Rachel. "Here, this is for you."

"Oh. Thanks." Rachel looked surprised. "You really shouldn't have."

"It's just a little something, no big deal." Ronnie said sheepishly.

Rachel opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "Ivy and I went to this restaurant last weekend, and the whole time she kept saying how you would love this wine because there are hardly any sulfides in it to give you a headache." Looking over quickly at Ivy, Ronnie continued. "I thought I would pick up a bottle for you. Do you want to try it?"

"Here, I'll grab some glasses." Ivy offered as she moved towards the cupboard.

"Thanks," Rachel said smiling at Ronnie as she slid the bottle back into the bag. "I would, but I have some work to do tonight before my…uh, class on Saturday."

"Yeah," Jenks said as he flew back into the kitchen, "her teacher can be a real _monster_ if her work isn't done." Giggling, he flew around Rachel's head, almost running into the hanging pots from the ceiling rack.

"What is with you, Jenks?" Rachel asked, holding out her hand for him to land on. Waving her off, Jenks continued to weave around their heads. "I opened up a container of honey that Ronnie brought so Matalina could try some. She said it was so good, I had to see for myself." Turning to face Ronnie, he gave her a thumbs up. "Great stuff!"

Ivy and Ronnie were grinning at the tipsy pixie. "How big of a sip did you take?" Rachel asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee, clearly irritated by Jenks. Turning to Ivy and Ronnie, she held up the pot. "Anyone else?"

"Sure, I'll have some." Ronnie said.

"Here Ronnie, take a seat." Ivy had moved to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"How do you take your coffee Veronica?" Rachel reached for the creamer and sugar bowl.

"I'll get it," Ivy said, as she poured the coffee and added two scoops of sugar. "I know how she likes it."

"I bet you do!" Jenks giggled as he finally landed on the counter, far out of Rachel's reach.

Giving Jenks a sharp look, Ivy handed Ronnie the steaming mug of coffee. "Here you go. Don't mind him." Ivy pulled out the chair next to Ronnie at the table and sat down.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed as she pulled out her own chair, "he tends to get a little obnoxious when he is honey drunk."

"That's alright, "Ronnie said, laughing softly, "I think he is cute."

"Right back at ya" the pixie said.

"Jenks, do you mind?" Rachel glared so hard at him, he fell silent.

"What class are you taking Rachel?" Ronnie asked as she warmed her hands around her mug. Rachel quickly looked at Ivy for help. "She's taking a ley line class." Ivy answered. "Advanced ley line," Rachel added, "pretty complicated stuff."

"Sounds interesting. Is it at the college?" Ronnie asked.

"I have a private tutor," Rachel waved her hand, "terribly boring, likes to hear himself talk, you know the type." Taking a small sip of her coffee, Rachel set her mug on the table and leaned forward on her elbows. "But enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Veronica."

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with how long have you known Ivy? Where are you from originally and what else?" Rachel tapped her finger against her chin. "Oh yes, why do you want to take Ivy on a trip to Brazil with you?"

"Ok," Ronnie sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Are you asking to be curious Rachel, or is this some sort of interview? Just so I know if I need a referral letter." Ivy, Jenks and Ronnie laughed at the joke, but it was Rachel who was not laughing. "Well, then, to answer your questions, let me start with the first one. I have known Ivy for a long time. I would say several years, does that sound about right?" Ronnie glanced at Ivy who nodded.

"As for the rest, I was born and raised in Brazil and came to this country as a teenager to model. I went on to college and got my degree in finance and here I am an investment broker in Cincinnati. How is that? Does that answer your questions?"

"You left out the last and most important one." Rachel said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared at Ronnie.

"Come on Rachel," Ivy's voice held a warning, "that's enough interrogating for now."

"Well, I think it's only fair," Rachel said, looking innocently at Ivy, "I mean, I'm sure you talked to your friend about me and all our disagreements, but I know nothing about her. No offense intended, Veronica."

"None taken," Ronnie said, "I just didn't want to embarrass anyone with my answer. I asked Ivy to go to Brazil with me as my date to my sister's engagement party. I didn't know if Ivy had mentioned to you that we just started seeing each other as more than friends, and I didn't want to be the one to do it if she hadn't." Ronnie looked down at her coffee mug and then took a long sip. "Too bad no one wanted the wine, isn't it?"

"I could use a drink about now," Ivy said. "Yeah, too bad I left the honey out in the stump." Jenks looked more sober now as he sat on the edge of the counter.

"So, what else do you have planned in Brazil, other than the party that is?" Rachel asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"I thought that going to the beach would be fun," Ronnie said with a small smile.

"Ha! Can you picture Ivy in a bikini on the beach? Do they make them in black leather?" Jenks teased from his spot on the counter.

"Do you have a bikini, Ivy?" Ronnie asked.

"I, uh, don't think I do." Ivy said cautiously.

"How about we all go out and go shopping ? We could make a night of it, go shopping and then maybe have dinner together? What do you say Rachel, would you like to?" Ronnie gave both women a hopeful grin.

"I don't really have much use for a bikini. The beaches in Ohio aren't so grand, but thanks anyway." Rachel said snidely.

"That sounds like fun," Jenks said, "can I come?" Ronnie and Ivy laughed, glad to have some of the tension broken.

"Jenks, zip it." Rachel scolded. Turning back to face Ronnie, she smiled sweetly. "Let me cut to the chase, Veronica. Not many people get taken on dates to a foreign country with someone they just started sleeping with. I guess what I want to know is what do _you_ get out of all this?"

"Rachel, enough!" Ivy raised her voice and glared at Rachel across the table.

"I don't mind answering this question Ivy, but it will be the last one I answer tonight." Ronnie patted Ivy's hand on the table and turned to look Rachel in the eye. "I think it is good to have friends who look out for your best interests. I realize some of Ivy's old acquaintances may not have been so scrupulous. I can assure you I am not like they were. In fact, I'm sure you probably haven't come across many living vampires like me. Maybe if you got to know me better, you would agree. You want me to answer your question honestly?"

"How else would you?" Rachel met Ronnie's stare, not backing down.

"Fine. You want to know what I get out of all this. That's easy. I get Ivy."

Rachel sat at the table with her mouth agape. She started to respond to Ronnie's answer, but Ivy quickly cut her off. "If you both don't mind, I think we should call it a night right here. I have to get to work on the new case tomorrow and I need an early start."

"I agree. I have an early day tomorrow as well. Ivy, would you mind taking me home?" Ronnie asked, standing up from the table and pushing in her chair. "Jenks, it was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with the seeds." Turning to face Rachel, she extended her hand. "Rachel, it was good to meet you, and I hope you enjoy the wine. You'll let me know if you have any more questions you would like me to answer, won't you."

Rachel shook Ronnie's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm sure." Smiling sarcastically, Rachel remained seated at the table. Ivy and Ronnie walked out of the kitchen and Rachel heard the front door shut.

"Nice going, Rache. I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Ivy gets home." Jenks stood from the counter and stretched. Taking flight, he hovered in front of Rachel for a moment. "Call me if you need back up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The ride back to Ronnie's place was quiet. Neither woman knew what to say to the other. All Ivy knew was that they were having a great time before all the questions, and she felt guilty for having exposed Ronnie to it.

Ivy pulled her bike into the parking lot at Ronnie's building and took off her helmet. Taking Ronnie's helmet and setting down on the seat of the bike, Ivy reached out for Ronnie's hand. "I am so sorry. I didn't think she would act like that."

"My God, Ivy, I thought my parents were bad!" Ronnie said as she leaned up against the side of the building. "She got me so flustered; everything I said came out wrong. I'm sorry Ivy, I wanted Rachel to like me. For your sake at least."

"It's not your fault, Ronnie. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I just never thought she would act so possessive." Ivy looked down, not able to meet Ronnie's eyes. "I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie asked, trying to raise Ivy's face so she would look at her. "Do you think I'm mad at you?"

"How couldn't you be? I set you up to meet my friends and you end up getting the third degree. She had no right to act so jealous towards you."

"I think that shows that maybe Rachel hasn't come to grip with how she really feels about you." Ronnie gave Ivy a sad smile. "Maybe she just needed to see you with someone else in order to realize that."

"We've been though that all before, and it always end up the same." Ivy shook her head. "I don't want to keep playing that game."

"Maybe you owe it to yourself to see what she has to say." Ronnie's voice grew quiet.

"Didn't you mean what you said to her, that all you want is me? How can you want me to go back there and make a fool of myself again?"

Ronnie reached out and took Ivy's face in her hands. She placed a soft kiss on Ivy's lips, and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Of course I meant what I said, _meu amor. Voce e linda, _you are beautiful. _Eu te adora,_ I adore you. I felt this way the day I met you, and have been waiting for you to feel this way about me ever since. It isn't easy for me to send you back to the one you adore. But if I don't say this, _I_ am the one being possessive."

Ivy reached up and covered Ronnie's hands with her own. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Call me when you are ready." Ronnie said with a sad smile as she walked towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The church was dark when Ivy returned home; the only light left on was the one in the kitchen. _Might as well finish cleaning up, _Ivy thought as she walked toward the light, expecting to find that everyone had gone to bed. She had taken a long way home to think about what Ronnie had said, and didn't want to arrive home to quickly for another confrontation.

"What are you doing up? Or are you waiting up for me?" Ivy asked, startled to find Rachel still sitting at the kitchen table.

"I told you, I have work to do before I have to meet Al." Opening the container of ice cream that was sitting next to her on the table, Rachel took a scoop and dropped it in her bowl. "Want some ice cream?"

"No. Thanks." Ivy said as she began putting away the dry dishes in the rack.

"Oh, that's right. You probably had your _dessert _at Ronnie's." Rachel shut the lid to the ice cream and licked her fingers. She walked past Ivy to put it back in the freezer. "That's ok, more for me."

Ivy paused and slowly turned to face Rachel who had returned to her spot and began eating. "Why are you being like this?" Ivy asked, her voice low.

"Being like what?" Rachel mumbled, mouth full of ice cream.

"You know exactly what you are doing. Can't you for once be happy for me?"

"What's the matter Ivy? Isn't it fun being on the receiving end of a jealous roommate's outbursts?" Rachel asked, not looking at Ivy as she scraped her bowl.

Ivy moved quickly and was in front of Rachel, grabbing her spoon and slamming it down on the table. Jumping in her chair, Rachel looked up and met Ivy's dilated eyes.

"Tell me why you are being like this!" Ivy's voice was like a low growl.

"I don't know why!" Rachel shouted, her cheeks flushing as her temper rose. "She's just so pretty and perfect, and I can't find anything wrong with her."

"So?!?" Ivy threw her hands up in the air, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't trust her." Rachel said crossing her arms.

Ivy leaned forward with her head down, both hands braced on the table. With low laughter coming from her throat, she raised her shaking head and looked at Rachel. "You can't stand that I found someone who likes me for me."

"**I** like you for you!" Rachel shouted back, as she got out of her chair to stand and face Ivy.

"Not the same way she does." Ivy stood up straight and walked closer to Rachel so they stood inches apart. "You can end this right now, Rachel, it will be so easy."

"Ivy, don't,"Rachel tried to back away a half step, but her chair hit her in the back of her calves, keeping her in her place, "you're angry and I'm not helping matters."

"I'm not going to do anything this time, Rachel. For once, you are going to act without any help from me." Ivy's voice softened, but not in the seductive way she could make it. "I want to know why you are jealous. Being jealous usually means that you have feelings for someone. Tell me Rachel, do you have feelings for me?"

"You know I love you Ivy." Rachel said, looking down at the floor.

"I want you to do this for me," Ivy said lifting Rachel's chin so she had to look her in the eye, "do this once and for all. I won't play on your scars. I won't use my voice. I won't even touch you." Ivy slowly lowered her hand so that she merely stood before Rachel. "I know that you love me. I need you to tell me that you _want _me."

"What?" Rachel breathed. "Ivy…"

"Tell me that you want me, right here and now. Because Rachel, if you say that, I will end it with Veronica. There will be no one else for me." Ivy's eyes stared into Rachel's, begging her to say the words. "You know I can make you happy, Rachel. Please. Say something."

"Ivy… I want…" Rachel looked down again. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and took Ivy's hand. "Ivy, I want to …stay your friend. I'm sorry."

Ivy released the breath she was holding. She made a harsh sound as she let out a sad laugh. Huge tear drops fell from her eyes as she smiled at Rachel. "Thanks for being honest with me, Rachel." Ivy fled the kitchen. Hearing the bedroom door close, Rachel fell back into her chair. Covering her face with her hands, she began to cry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Rachel woke up to a very quiet church. She had stayed in bed a lot later than she normally would have. Sleep had not come easily last night. She kept replaying the scene with Ivy in the kitchen over and over, thinking of how things would have been so different this morning if she had only said what Ivy so desperately wanted her to say. Feeling like she was hung over from all the tossing and turning, she trudged her way into the kitchen to get some coffee therapy. It was no surprise that Ivy was out of the church early. It didn't matter that she had the new client to take care of today, Ivy would have been up and out before Rachel woke up regardless. _I can't say as I blame her_, Rachel thought.

Rachel grabbed the carafe, thinking Ivy would have made the coffee like always and left some for her. Today the carafe was empty. Rachel let out a small sigh, and began to look for the bag of ground coffee. As she poured the water in the coffee maker, the front door bell rang. "Great and I'm not even out of my pajamas." Rachel ran her hands threw her hair and headed toward the door. Wishing they would have installed a peek hole, she called out, "Hold on just a minute, I'll be right there." She ran into her bathroom, throwing her robe over her Howlers t-shirt, and ran back to the door. A little out of breath, she pulled it open. "Hi, thanks for waiting…" Rachel's voice trailed off and her smile fell as she looked at Veronica standing on her front stairs.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced," Ronnie said looking slightly embarrassed in her sharp black suit. "I was on my way to meet a client for lunch and I was in the area."

"Well, Ivy's not here." Rachel said crossing her arms on front of her to keep her robe from falling open.

"I was a little worried about her," Ronnie continued, "When I checked my phone this morning, she had sent a text saying "You were wrong.' No voice mail, no nothing. Did anything happen last night when she came home." Ronnie's face was tight with her concern.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I figure I owe _you _some answers after how I acted last night. I think she was upset with me and how I treated you. We kind of got into it a little last night, and I may have said something that…well, that hurt her." Rachel jammed her hands into her pockets in her robe as she looked down at the steps, averting her eyes from Ronnie.

"I see," Ronnie said softly. "Well, you don't need to say anymore. I think I can put together the rest."

"How could you possibly know what happened?" Rachel asked with an angry tone.

"I was the one who encouraged Ivy to go back to you last night and confront you. I thought by the way you were acting towards me, you were starting to realize that you had feelings for Ivy. I couldn't pretend that Ivy would choose me over you if you did recognize your feelings for her. So, I did what I thought was best. I told her to test you once more." Ronnie was the one to look away from Rachel's staring eyes. "I'm sorry to cause more grief between you."

"It's not your fault, Ronnie." Rachel said, "I just can't give her what she wants. Not like you can. That's my problem. I come with too many conditions. I can do this, but only if you do that. Ivy's right, it's not fair to her."

"Ivy is a very special person, Rachel. For all her strengths, she is still very fragile. Since Piscary is out of the picture, I have noticed little changes in her. He may have damaged her, but I have faith that the original Ivy is just waiting below the surface. She's just waiting to emerge for the right person. I think she has shown you and me those little glimpses, and that is why she is so special to both of us." Ronnie gave Rachel a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry I thought that you were like Skimmer." Rachel's voice was soft and low.

"I would never treat Ivy like that, Rachel. Where some would be attracted to Ivy for her power or status, I simply see things differently. I see Ivy as the prize, nothing else. Just the person that she is. I merely want to see her happy."

Ronnie glanced at her watch, "I don't mean to keep you, Rachel. I really should be going. Would you mind if I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"Sure," Rachel said with a small smile.

"Could you give this to Ivy? I don't know if she still wants to go with me, but I held the reservations for us until I talk to her again. I know how she likes to prepare for anything, so…"

"Tell me about it!" Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes.

Ronnie chuckled, "So I printed out the itinerary and some other information about my city for her. Just in case."

Reaching for the legal folder, Rachel smiled. "I'll put it on her computer for you. That's usually the first place she goes when she comes home."

"Thank you." Ronnie said, giving Rachel one more smile, before she headed back to her car.

Rachel stood on the top step of the church, watching as Ronnie pulled away. She walked back into the church, greeted by the aroma of the coffee that had finished brewing. Folder In hand, she began walking toward the kitchen and Ivy's computer. "It's the least I can do to try to make her happy again," she said to no one in particular.

_**I feel guilty about ending the story here, so I am working on Friends with Benefits II. I hope to resolve some things between Rachel, Ivy, and Ronnie. Besides, I want to let Ivy take her long needed vacation.**_


End file.
